ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
First Mission!
CastielCaoin: - He stand and walks to Sensei and asks her quietly. " Sensei Yuki. Would it be wrong of me to be able to leave the village with an escort. I would like to go and get a couple things in the old orphanage i was stuck in. I know they have my fathers headband.. it might tell me where im originally from.. Aswell as the documentation on what happened to my parents. I didn’t get it when i was there because i had nothign to help me get it. Thanks to your training ill be able to get in and out unnoticed." He smiles to her waiting for her awnser. It would give him an adventure and he was getting very anxious on getting his stuff. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai nodded after landing on her feet. She felt complete for now except in kenjutsu, which Ink-sensei said she would be teaching her someday. She hoped Saiyuki didn't mind this, though her sensei had swords, legendary swords, Soudai wanted training from the swordmaster of Yonshigakure himself, eventually leading her to one of the yonshi7. "Thank you sensei.." She bowed politely, looking back up at her from her belly button to her bandaged breasts, a light pink coming to her face as she walked away towards the pool of water to relax. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I nodded my head toward Soudai at her thanks, noticing the pink but I didn't comment on it. I look at Castiel thoughtfully. "How far away is the orphanage..and how dangerous do you think it would be..?" CastielCaoin: well an escort of anouther jonin or chunin should be ok i got to the village by myself with no issues so the only thing might be random bandits for money... and its about a days journey."- he spoke quietly. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I thought about that for a moment. No Genin would be allowed to leave the village by themselves, but I was terribly busy training other students to go along with him. I click my tongue, thinking carefully. I turn to Ryu. "Ryu, would ask Haven for me, if she would be willing to accompany one of my students on a mission?" AzuresatoRyu: - I paused a second or two at the thought, Soone enough I'd need to go and train my own children.-..mm...sure!~..The second I see her again. ..with that I gotta get going!~ thanks for breaking my ribs sai!~ lets do it again sometime!~ SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I smile happily. "You're very welcome, Ryu. And thank you." AzuresatoRyu: - I waved and nodded before dashing off- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I click my tongue again, turning to look at Castiel. "I'll go..and we'll bring Soudai. It'll be a mission..and I'll pay you two if you do it properly. I'll only be there to make sure you don't do anything drastic, but the majority of it is up to you two." CastielCaoin: -his eyes widden in anticipation as he looks to his Sensei and wants to just hug her being a kid but relises its not professional- Thank you Sensei- He said with a deep bow to her - When do we leave. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: "As soon as you two are ready. Bring any weapons you think might be necessary, but don't over do it." I sat on the ground again. "I'll be here for when you two return.” There would be no rest for my students. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked up having been listening. She had all her weapons and she wasn't too worn out from this training, she was prepared. "We are missing someone?" She pointed out, squads usually had 4 people, including a jounin. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I click my tongue. "Only our last teammate, but this should be fine for just three people. We shouldn't run into anybody that would want to personally kill you two." My mouth quirked into a half smile at my words. CastielCaoin: - Castiel would stand straight again, His hieght was growing since he joined the village as he looks to them saying- i have everything i need always are ready.- he smiles to Senseis words. It was unfortunate that we were missing our last team mate but he needed this oppertunity. He wasnt going to give up as he stood ready to go. NamikazeSoudai: "how interesting.." She mumbled, looking over at Castiel. He had been wanting this for a while now, finally he would possible find out about himself. That was always good. "Lead the way?" SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I changed my clothes as well, donning what I usually weared around the village. With the thought that this was going to be a mission, something in my demeanor changed. It felt as if I became more lithe..dangerous..quiet..as if I could sneak up on a bunny without it hearing me. Even my voice sounded different when I spoke to Castiel. "Yes..lead the way, Castiel." I shrugged my shoulders and my Kiba blades chittered with Lightning. CastielCaoin: he kinda froze as he felt outta place where he was telling them where to go. He shook it off and closed his eyes serching his memorys on which way to go as he says - outside the gate we head east and follow the road about a halfs days journy and youll hit a town, i dont remember the name of the town but the orhanage was near...- He went quiet trying to remember as he thought about the scent he smelt everyday. BBQ and sake.- Its next to a resturant.- He smiles and open his eyes and says- LETS GO!- As he pushes off and begins to run slowly seeing if they will follow- SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I listened carefully as Castiel spoke, my body relaxed and my mouth curled into a smile. As soon as Castiel starts running, I move, almost in a blur and I reach his side quickly, molding my form of running into a easy lope where each one of my strides was at least two of Castiels. "Come on, Soudai!" I called back, almost sounding happily. I moved easily, with effortless grace. Depending on how the mission went, the children might even get a glimpse of the person I was while I was in ANBU. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai darted off to follow them, she moved fast naturally with someone who wasn't too heavy, but the pass she was keeping was behind Castiel and Saiyuki. Over and over in her head she went through how the group would do as a attack, she imagined Castiel would lead, sicking into the earth when he spotted a enemy, Saiyuki would clash blade with enemies, and Soudai would feed some ranged weapons or ninjutsu at the enemies while Castiel positioned himself for a good strike. So she kept her hypothetical battle position for their traveling, if they were fortunate they wouldn't have to test their strengths in this quest. CastielCaoin: Castiel dashed ahead and gained speed relising how close his teamates are. He pushes some chakra into his legs to keep his speed up with the two fastest people he knew as he took off to the east. He was going to pace himself cus if he didnt he would run out of energy quickly and they wouldnt make it there as fast as they should be able to. He begins to talk to his Sensei and soudai- " So if we do encounter anything what do you suggest we do. Ignore them and see a way around or just beat them to dust and move on."- He smiled having great admiration in the two that would help him find his past. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: When Castiel started running faster, I switched my pace, easily keeping up with him, even though I didn't use Chakra. If he started running any faster, however, I must use a spark or two. "I prefer to leave that up to you two. Think of this as a trial; I'm only here to make sure you two don't die." I spoke easily, not even short of breath. "You two talk amongst yourselves." NamikazeSoudai: Soudai kept up with Saiyuki, for a while her speed had been unchakra influeanced but she was like a cheetah and would tire soon. So she begun using her chakra to help her move faster and spoke back, "Anything?" She thought for a moment. "You mean just enemies? I don't know a reason why they would want to attack us." She pointed out, "Unless they are focused on harming us or seem like attack force heading for the village, we will just go pass them." CastielCaoin: good idea- He says quietly focusing on his footing and stays quiet for the time being as he thinks. His mind kept becoming clouded with ideas of what hell find. Maybe hes a leaf brat, or maybe land of iron. He looked around as he ran as his mind wandered. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I remained quiet as I ran, my own mind racing with ideas. The children could skirt danger. They needed to keep their focus on the road. To watch..listen..hear..Castiel could use the Earth to detect vibrations in the ground, warning them of incoming people. Hide..observe..challen--no..walk around. No fighting. They were children. I shake my head. My movements abruptly changed, becoming even more fluid and my eyes flicked about the road we ran on. We shouldn't be in the open. Traps..enemies..I grit my teeth. I was only here to observe; I would leave the eventual decisions up to the children. Traps..enemies..too open.. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai looked around as she moved, to the left of the road and following there path was a dense forest, to the right was a river, nothing too powerful, it probably grew from the waterfall that was at Saiyuki's training grounds. The road was okay, there were footprints of people traveling it before them, Soudai as well probably since there was no gate located up at these training grounds. "Castiel. Maybe we should move to the forest.." She said softly, they could see for a while ahead of them and nothing came to view, but that could change. CastielCaoin: He nodded and moved in a diagonal and jumped into the nearby trees and began to move along them. He thought to himself maybe the ground would be better for him because then he could detect movement ahead as he jumps down and leaves them literally 5 feet above his head in the branches. He took off again and kept his speed keeping an eye on his movements and an eye on the road. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: It was almost ridiculous, but I felt better when Soudai suggested we move to the forest, and even more so when we actually did. Forests offered cover..ample positioning to spring traps and avoid anybody we would happen to run in to. With the appearance of the trees, I channeled Chakra to my feet, literally without a second thought, and sprang onto a branch and began running, jumping from one to the next, making no sound, not even when my feet landed on a brank and I shifted my weight to jump to another one. I silently congratulated Castiels decision to move back to the ground; I was trusting him to spot the traps, warn us of danger. I looked back down at Bad--..wait..Castiel. I shake my head, and my right foot slipped, though only for less than a fraction of a second and I corrected without thinking. This mission better get over soon.. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai kept up with Saiyuki, her times before coming to Yonshigakure was filled with..Well shinobi's life..It was a shame she lost most of those abilities when that genjutsu was taken off of her, but she seemed to travel well. Her time spent on the branches was very quiet and short, when Saiyuki slipped slightly Soudai took this time to jump ahead of her, grinning a little. Soudai was spewing chakra though, she'd probably be a bit warn out by the time they reach their destination. It was a shame she did not perfect her chakra control yet.. She looked down at Castiel for a moment while she was transferring from branch to another, she thought she spotted a trip wire...But it turned out to just be her imagination. There shouldn't be a reason why they would run into trouble, she thought. CastielCaoin: Castiel would continue running with his mind on the mission as he would raise a hand thinking he seen the same thing as soudai. He looks ahead after he signals them to stop and he places a hand on the ground and channeled his chakra into it. He looks ahead as he uses his chakra as sonar in a way. He shook his head relising that it wasnt what he thought because there was no pressence in the area. He looks to Sensei and shakes his head as if to tell her that there was nothing ahead as he waited for her orders. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: At the raised hand, I immediately stopped, placing my weight on a brach and squatting, using Chakra to keep me 'glued' to the branch. I was silent and still as a statue. It was odd, having to take orders, after being the Captain of a three man ANBU team, but it was something easily settled in to. Any discontent about pride about having to follow orders could easily get you and your whole team killed. Because of this, I simply accepted that Castiel was giving the orders, so when he turned to me, I was confused for a moment. I brought my right hand up and made a vague 'shooing' gesture, as if to convince him to keep moving; I would tell the boy of his mistake later. I used the same hand to place my index finger against the mouth of my mask, indicating silence. No words were to be spoken until we reached our destination, but I would have to teach the kids the hand signs for the usual things later. For now, I hoped the two Genin's would remain quiet and if they had to speak, then they were to speak in whispers. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai had come to the pause from Castiel, turned out what she had seen was a very long spider web, thick and strong, which was unusual but harmless. She leaned agaisnt the tree for the short moment they had the time to rest and caught her breath, taking a drink from a catina which she filled up back at the training grounds before leaving. The short rest should propel her all the way there, she would have to pace though, it wasn't a race and they weren't in any sort of formation for a certian reason, so she could fall back if it would mean she would have the chakra when the time came that it was needed. She moved out when the sign was giving, it was easy enough to learn the sign for stop and go, she stayed in the back, not trying to pass Saiyuki up and using the back to make sure they weren't being followed of anything. CastielCaoin: Castiel would continue as he opened hispouch and removed a small tiny two gulp sized drink container as he took his drink. He continued using the little rest as soudai did and used it to get needed energy. He used some chakra in the ground but not enough to drain him as they continued. After a while the landscape became familiar and a sign appeared in the road. It was the town they were headed. It was close, It must of seemed like a half days journey when he was a normal boy because he walked, He never traveled as fast as a shinobi does. He continued on as he looked back to Soudai and Sensei, Content that they were the ones with him. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I waited patiently for the children to get a drink before Castiel started moving; I did not need one and would not for a while yet, such was the stamina I held. My brain had automatically went into overdrive at the word 'mission', reverting back to my ANBU state. When Castiel continued moving, I did too, moving smoothly once more. Even footfall was precise and perfect, I never seemed to waste a movement. I noticed the sign, wondering if it told us where we were supposed to go. I glanced, out of the corner of my eye, toward Soudai though I needed not to look to see if she was still there; I felt her Chakra and a part of my brain felt..loose. Relaxed. As if it already knew there was someone there, watching my side. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai slowed down, seeing the change of scenery..It was small but there was a change between type of lands, Tea country compared to Fire Country, it seemed they have crossed the border.. "Fire country.." She said softly, her times traveling left her remembering those things.. The road seemed to be changing as well, it was becoming more well kept, for previous merchants that used it, Fire Country was always known as a well-off village. CastielCaoin: He heard Soudai speak softly that they crossed the border. He was still young and when, he first left the orphanage he didnt care where he was. He continued ahead as they reached the edge of the village, as he moved closer to the edge of the road, wondering if they should return to it or not. He was gonna let Sensei decide being she was the teams captian, not him. He slows down as he gets to the trees closest to the road and looks up for his orders. His foots steps not missing a beat as he ran. The smell of the food from the local shops just ahead into the village could be smelt from where they were as he so wanted to just go to the shops, but he shook it off relising that this mission was for him and he was more anxious to find out what his past was and maybe who he was. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I, too, heard Soudai say they crossed the border into the Land of Fire..Konoha. My home..the last time I was here..I shake my head, pushing away memories as I ran, slowly down when Castiel did. I was still breathing easily and I mentally took off another point of Castiel's score, when he looked at me again. "This is your mission..you are the only one who knows where we need to go. You lead." My voice was soft, barely over a whisper, though it would still reach his ears. NamikazeSoudai: 'Return to me...' Soudai froze where she was for a moment, her hand going down to her curse mark, it was burning.. It didn't activate though, but she heard a voice in her mind when her tattoo burned. "We should be alright here..Fire country is generally watched well, they have no feud with the Tea Country..Still.." she begun. "Stay on our guard.." She said softly, something was off in her voice, but it was nearly impossible to notice. "Let's continue Castiel.." CastielCaoin: Castiel would stop and listen to what soudai had to say, watching her hand go to her curse mark. He didnt know what it was or why it bothered her but to the words "Stay on our gaurd" He reached down making sure his tools were all there. He nodded as he said- "Lets take the road in. Other wise i wont know where im going.." He moves again as he jumps out in the open after checking theres no one around. He begins to walk leasurly twords the village opening, glancing lightly behind him to make sure they were both there. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I noticed immediately when Soudai froze and my demeanor changed again. I moved sinuously, turning my upper body to face Soudai, eyes narrowed behind my mask. I followed the hand as she rested it upon her curse mark and my eyes narrowed further. Naturally we would have to stay on guard and I immediately heard that something was off. Speech patterns and..all of that. ANBU had trained me well..it seemed. Of course, I had to learn, or I would die. I turned to watch Castiel move to get ready at her words and I mentally nodded at his actions of rechecking his equipment. When Castiel starts moving, I start following again, my footsteps silent. I also remained silent; force of habit. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai fell back from Castiel and Saiyuki, there was a sort of pull on her to go someplace, but at it's current state it was resistful. Her hand stayed rested on her curse mark area, which was on her belly button which was covered. Villagers started to show up, everyone was moderately happy, it was not a shinobi heavy village. "Daddy look! Shinobis!" A girl pointed over at the group, he took notice of the headbands and didn't seem frightened, perhapas their village was a popular one for shinobi to pass through or stop for the food or something. Soudai had to resist the urge to stop at a few food stands, it was a mission and Saiyuki would think badly of it probably. "Any of this familiar Castiel?" she asked her teammate, keeping her eyes down. CastielCaoin: "Yeah" He said softly, pulling his scarf above his mouth to hide his headband." When i was last here i got beaten up in that alley over there" He would motion to the right between two of the vendors as he would reach the smell he found so familiar of bbq and sake. "Were here..." He said as he stood facing a dark looking building with the word orphange right on the front. He sighed and looked to his Sensei. " Should we sneak in like a normal ninja or see if they try to make me stay being im a runaway." He would have just gone in and done it but he thought it was best that he ask due to his lack of expierence. Hes a runaway which meant they would have attempted to make him stay or even worse. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I kept a piece of my attention on Soudai, making sure she wouldn't wander somewhere. My gaze flicked toward the child who called out and my blue gaze landed on her, though I kept walking. With a purpose, as people didn't usually stop others who had an obvious goal in mind. Of course, the fact that I had no idea where we were going didn't stop me. I was acutely aware of Castiel's body motions and would respond to any change of direction within a fraction of a second, as well as any stop. I noticed Castiels motion to hide his headband and I wondered why. We were not here to cause trouble, and unless we started it, I was not worried about anybody stopping us. I stopped when Castiel did, staring at the dark and abandoned building. "If you're so worried about getting caught..perhaps you should sneak." My tone was emotionless, and I hoped Castiel wouldn't simply chose my suggestion, and dismiss other possibilities outright. NamikazeSoudai: "I'll stand guard..Outside the building.." Soudai announced, normally it would have been a wise choice, they could be being watched and then followed when they went inside. This way Soudai would see them and do something that would alarm them of danger.. But if they knew about her voices, maybe leaving her alone wasn't a good idea. "In all honesty, they would just be happy you found a home, so it didn't matter that you ran away.." She said softly.. "Unless your hiding something.." CastielCaoin: He sighed softly trying to block the past out as much as he could -" ill exlplain anouther time." He had weeks of training under his belt so even if a shinobi stood against him he had his friends and teammate. He simply walks into the building and up the stairs, His foot steps were shaky for some reason but in anyr eason he got to the main office and found his box of items and papers. He emerged about 5 mins later and sighed, Content that he finally got his life in his hands. He looked to his Sensei and Teammate and asked= "stick around and have a snack or take off asap?"- Now that he got what he needed, He didnt care. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I gaze steadily at Soudai; any harder and my eyes could have burned through her skull. I didn't ask, however, as it wasn't my place. I looked back at Castiel and nodded my head, watching him walk into the building. Any thing that would happen inside would be up to him; a part of the 'test'. I smiled in satisfaction as Castiel emerged without incident and at his question I tilt my head. "Depends on how many people you want to see you walking around, holding a box that you didn't come in with." At this moment, Castiel could either give up leading this mission, as I could find our way back, or continue leading..in which I would continue following. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai smiled, glad that Castiel got through there without trouble. "It's up to you Castiel, this is your quest.." She said softly, moving her hand from her belly and rubbing her neck a bit. She looked back, for a moment seeing someone walk into a alley, another person walked by with their eyes over towards them, and a third person Soudai thought she saw moving around on a roof someplace..They were not enemies but Soudai made sure she noticed these people. CastielCaoin: Castiel would watch her eyes move just the slightest and he relised that people were watching him. He wraped his arm around the box he was carrying and slipped it into his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder saying-"Lets get out of this cursed town." He didnt relise but this might confused Sensei and Soudai being the shops and village people were so lively. He turns to walk off in the direction he came as he held a firm grip on his backpack. He thought -finally never have to come back again. - His guilt plagued him. He didnt know his past but the past he did remember wasnt filled with happiness. His teamates didnt know that he had spilt blood before and he rather keep it that way unless one of them asked. He had enough trust in them to tell them the truth. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: Well it was about time the two children noticed the people..I kept myself from rolling my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest and waiting for Castiel to finish moving. After doing so, and he started walking, I followed, looking back to make sure Soudai did as well. I could always 'teleport' us back to the Yonshi gate; it would save us the walk, though rushing out was a sure fire way to get noticed. Best to just walk out calmly, the way we came in. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai heard it again and stopped, looking at her two comrades but listening for a moment, 'Soudai..my creation..' She looked around, how was his voice getting to her head, was she under a genjutsu? It was because of the curse mark, creating a sort of radio link between herself and whoever this person was. She begun to walk, knowing that the further she got the less she would hear it, to where it was gone again fortunately. But he knew she still existed now.. 'Return..'.. "Maybe we should rest here for a night? Or set up a camp outside.." She said all of a sudden. CastielCaoin: He would keep glancing at soudai as she had wierd facial expressions and also a different manor about her.-" Soudai if we move we will make it back in no time." He looked to Sensei as they continued to walk getting to the edge of the village and onto the main path as they spoke. He was concered ffor her but knew that if they got home maybe someone there could help her with anything she needed, Maybe her mother. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I stop as well when Soudai does and I thought to myself that I had just about enough of whatever was wrong with her. It obviously wasn't something good. I reached out my right hand toward Soudai, pushing up my mask for as long as I took me to say my next words. "Soudai..you have a new family now. Ones that care for you." Hopefully those words would break whatever it was that kept making her stop. If Soudai took my hand, I'd walk with her, quickly, back toward Castiel, where I would then teleport us back to the Village. Some danger was to be expected in a mission, but not personal danger; I didn't stand for that. NamikazeSoudai: Soudai took a step back..Feeling threatened oddly though Saiyuki hadn't done anything that would make her frightened. Then she let her thoughts come back instead of being invaded by that voice, Saiyuki was..was comfortable to be with.. She stepped back towards her and took her hand lightly, the voice went away and her curse mark stopped burning, wanting so badly to activate and lead her to her 'master'. "Yeah.." She said softly, Soudai didn't think she would let her leave, being someone who could get close to the kage and his wife, know about the thundergod gates and where a lot of them were located. SaiyukiReizeiPaymon: I twirled my fingers around Soudai's, as if not realizing what I was doing, and started walking back toward Castiel, left arm reaching out to grab his shoulder. If he didn't object in any way, I would teleport us back to the village..where we would be safe. CastielCaoin: He kinda jumped in the grab of his sensei but looked back seeing her he calmedd down and suddenly was teleported back to the village where he would look to them and say. " Wow Sensei i didnt know you could do that?" He would pause relising his backpack had held the box as he became slightly anxious. " Ramen? Be a good place to relax and look through the stuff. " NamikazeSoudai: Soudai followed her sensei, holding her hand relaxed, she looked up at Saiyuki's face looking for any signs of dissapointment, she believe Saiyuki knew what was going on..She hoped it didn't get back to Minato, she didn't want to be in trouble or worse for her..Someone touching her, operating on her, that was the worse. "Ramen is alright for me.." Category:Completed Mission